fictional_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Week War
The One Week War or Seven-Day War was a conflict between an Alien Race and the human armies of Earth. It began in the year 202X and resulted in the enslavement of the human-race and an alien victory. Pre-invasion In the early years of the 2020s an alien race which had the army the size of the PRC's population had been studying planets in the universe to either mine, or invade to take in their massive empire. This got them to catch the attention of Earth, a planet filled with water, soil and most of all, living beings. These aliens would travel to the Earth's solar system and land on the Moon creating a small FOB and landed approximately seven to eight light-spaceships before beginning to make contact with a fleet, and a mother-ship in the far reaches of the universe. During their time before the war, they would study Earth, and use their technology to spy on the humans without being noticed until their invasion and the breaking out of the entire war. By the mid-2020s, the aliens had managed to gather enough details on Earth to come up with a quick, and simple invasion plan until the fleet that they had contacted arrived in a matter of days - weeks. Loading up into their ships and flying towards Earth's atmosphere the began Phase I of their invasion, sending small pods full of one-hundred groundtroops into the planet to begin the early-stages of fighting. This was also followed by small fighters that these creatures had made. The Invasion Beginning their attacks in the continents of South America, Africa and Oceania. The aliens had managed to plan successful ground landings in these areas, and inflicted mass destruction on towns and cities in these urban and jungle areas. However, it wasn't long until the armies of said countries fought back with Australia and New Zealand managing to halt the advancement in a matter of hours. Not having anything but simple infantrymen, the creatures of the Phase I invasion got annihilated by the Australian and New Zealand tanks, navy and air-force a like. Noticing these attacks, the countries of other continents gathered together in a UN meeting, trying to talk about a peaceful solution to end any major conflict with the unknown creatures from another world. It sadly didn't work and the UN members had to declare war on the aliens in an attempt to save humanity and the world itself. Day One - Three of the War Day One: The U.S. along with Mexico and Canada move towards South America to stop the advancement of the incoming aliens from the Deep South. Brutal jungle fighting takes place, with the USAF bombing areas of known alien locations, inflicting mass casualties on the alien ground troops and U.S. Fighter jets also waged their own war on the small fighters in the skies of South America. Day Two: European countries such as France, Great Britain, Italy and Germany send soldiers to the North of Africa to help guerrilla warriors and small armies in the central parts of Africa to halt the advancing forces of their enemies. Middle Eastern countries also help with the Eastern side of Africa by sending in forces from Egypt. Asian countries meanwhile mobilise soldiers to send in the Oceania Campaign, which lasts until Day Six of the entire war. Day Three: Northern half of South America is re-secured, whilst Southern Brazil, Chile, Argentina, Bolivia and Paraguay are still under control of the aliens. In space on the Moon the fleet has finally arrived in favour of the aliens, bringing a massive mothership filled with over three million soldiers on-board, as well as more advanced equipment and vehicles. Day Four - Seven of the War Day Four: South America once again becomes a hell hole as a massive force of three-hundred thousand aliens land down, as well as alien tanks and aircraft's to fight off the U.S., Mexico and Canada. Meanwhile in Oceania the Chinese, Australians, New Zealanders, Indians and Russians who were stationed there are attacked by a massive wave of seven-hundred thousand grunts, and a large spaceship which has anti-aircraft guns, and laser-guns on the front of it. Day Five: While South America and Oceania are still holding strong, all of Africa, and the Middle East fall under control of the alien warriors who use specialised suits for the areas in the Middle East due to oil and its flammable tendency when lit on fire. Saudi Arabia becomes a prime target of the so-called "Oil Combat" as Saudi Arabian troops use the oil to burn any aliens without their specialised suits on, creating a future problem of Saudi Arabia as fire becomes a torture method for the aliens in the Middle East, especially fire with oil. Day Six: The Oceania Campaign fails horribly after massive numbers of Frontier soldiers, and their Heavy War Suits (HWS) the Sabretooth's are deployed. Within a matter of hours New Zealand is lost to the aliens, and so does Australia as well as other tiny islands/countries of Oceania. South America, and Europe fall in this time too, due to the Europeans being on their own side as the Asian Alliances and North American Alliance struggles to survive. Southeast Asia becomes a prime, and major target of the aliens as the jungles and Great Wall of China fascinate them. Day Seven: Asia finally collapses leaving North America the only surviving continent alive. Pumping out whatever they've got, the U.S. decided to risk their country and try invading South America one more time, this attack however fails in a mass blood-shed of U.S. soldiers. With nothing else to do, and no other help, North America finally surrenders to the aliens on the seventh day of the One Week War. The Surrender and Enslavement Once Earth had fully surrendered to the creatures, they were placed into lock down from other intergalactic species who would find the planet. The aliens would then proceed to enslave half of the worlds population, whilst the others were taken to either mother-ships or the home-world of the aliens to be studied on. Humans that didn't obey to the enslavement were either tortured, experimented on, or killed in front of their friends and families.